We Belong Together
by amirah-hartley
Summary: So I've changed my orginal plot! Sandy has been here for more than two weeks and is intent on distroying Theresa and Fox's friendship. Will they make it?
1. Sandy

Theresa looked at Fox and wondered what he wanted. Just visiting? He could of hung out with me during the day instead of just coming to viti at night! Theresa thought a bit angry. "Come in."  
Theresa and Fox stood looking at each other for a while before either of them spoke. "Uuhh, how was your night out with Sandy?" Theresa asked Fox.  
"It was great! I took her to the lobster shack and all of my favourite places. I took her to the Seascape and to the pier. It was really fun. She met most of your family too and the Bennetts. She enjoyed herself."  
"Wow, sounds like you two had quite a day." Theresa said her back facing Fox. She felt a tinge of jealousy and did not want him to see it. "Yeh, we really did." Fox said almost in a whisper. He looked at the back of Theresa. She seemed tense. Fox cleared his throat and asked her, "Theresa are you ok?" She turned around to face him and smiled.  
"Of course! Why do you ask."  
"You seemed kinda weird this morning and just now your looking really tense."  
"No, there's nothing wrongg Fox. I swear I'm fine. But I am tired, so I think I'm gonna head to bed, ok."  
Fox looked at her. He was suspicious and Theresa knew she hadn't fooled him. After a while Fox got up from Theresa's bed as she lay down on it. He looked down at her with a look of concern on his face. Theresa turned her head the other way to avoid his gaze. Fox leaned down and kissed Theresa on the forehead.  
"Just remember that you don't have to hide anything from me Theresa. I'm here for you. Ok? Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Fox."  
Fox walked over to the door and glanced at Theresa over his shoulder. There was something that she wasn't telling him. She hadn't been herself lately. He opened the door and closed it quietly and made his way to his room. In his room Fox took off his shirt and pants and hopped into the bed weaing his boxers. Fox lay on his bed silently. Something is up with Theresa. What could it be?  
Just then, Fox heard a light knock on his bed. He looked to the door. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood Theresa in her night gown. Theresa looked up at Fox. He wasn't wearing anything except his boxers. She pushed past Fox and walked into his bedroom. Fox closed the door and turned around to face Theresa. Theresa sat down on Fox's bed and exhaled heavily.  
"Resa, are you ok."  
"Yeh, I'm ok. I'm sorry about earlier. It was rude of me to try and get rid of you like that.We haven't talked much and it's mostly my fault, you know? I've been pushing away because I've been so jealous of your relationship with Sandy. You just don't seem to have anymore time for me anymore."  
"Theresa, I'm really sorry. I haven't ment to ignore oyu or anything like that. I've been caught up with Sandy being home and she's wanting to do everything together since we haven't seen eachother so long. There's nothing going on between us though. We're friends. I really do appreaciate you and I'm sorry if I haven't showed it lately."  
Fox sat down beside Theresa and took her hand in his. He brought her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Theresa I'm sorry that-"  
"Shh, you don't have to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you."  
"How about we just call it even?"  
"Ok."  
Theresa and Fox sat there comfortable in each other's arms for a while before Theresa got up.  
"Well I guess I should get going then. Goodnight Fox."  
"Hey, you don't have to go, let's have a sleep over." Fox smiled at Theresa.  
Fox uncovered his bed and Theresa climbed in. He climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. He formed imaginary circles on her arm and they both began to drift off into sleep. "Fox, I love you."  
"I love you too, Resa," and they both fell asleep. 


	2. Strange Feeling

"Morning sunshine!" Theresa said cheerily as she opened the blinds in Fox's room. Fox mumbled something inaudible as he pulled the covers off his head. "Hey, what do you think you're doing? Do you know how late I went to sleep last night?" Fox asked a bit grumpily.  
"Yes, I do. Did you have fun at your party?"  
"Yeh I did. Thanks."  
"Fox, I have somehting planned for today, so you better get out of bed, if we're to meet our appointment."  
"OH, Theresa, I promised Sandy that I would take her out today. She hasn't been here for a long time and we haven't seen each other for a while. I can't let her down. You understand don't you?"  
Theresa looked at Fox, she was very disappointed, but she wouldn't let him see it. He was right Sandy and Fox hadn't seen each other in a long time, it was understandable.  
"Uhh... sure you're right. You know, what was I thinking?...You guys haven't seen each other for so long. You go on and have fun! I'll see you tonight." Theresa kissed him on the cheek and left before Fox could get one more word in. Fox stoodup in his bed and watched as Theresa left.  
Did I just miss something? Fox asked himself. Why had Theresa acted so weird?  
"Fox?"  
Fox turned around to face Sandy standing in his doorwway."Hey! Good morning! How'd you sleep?"  
"Hi. I slept great. Are you ok? You seem kinda weirded out." Sandy asked him "Yeh, I just had a weird feeling, that's all. So are you ready to leave."  
"Yup! Where are we going."  
"Around town. I'm going to show you all the best places. My favourite spots to hang out and you're going to meet all of my friends. Just let me get ready and I'll be down in a few." (Fox and Sandy have come home from their night out).

"Hey Fox?"  
"Yeh?"  
"I had a great time. Thanks a lot! I'm so glad I came back."  
"Yeh me too. By the way how long are you staying around."  
"I don't know. I was only planning to saty for a couple of days, but I'm not so sure anymore. It feels good to be back, you know?"  
"Yeh, I know exactly what you mean. Goodnight Sandy." Fox kissed her on her cheek and walked off towards his room. Sandy was staying down the other end of the hallway. On his way to his room Fox passed by Theresa's room. There was still a light on. What is she still doing up? Fox wondered.  
He kept on walking towards his room and did a double take. He turned back and walked all the way back to Theresa's room and knocked on the door. He listened as the footsteps got closer to the door. The door split open just a bit, enough so that he could see Theresa's face and part of her shoulder with her silky hair flowing gently.  
"Fox," she sounded surprised, "what are you doing here?"  
"Visiting." He gave her his famous smile.  
She stared at him blankly.  
"Well are you gonna let me in?" he asked.

A/N: Sorry for cutting it at this part. Che ck in for next chapter and reviews are VERY welcomed.


	3. Midnight Visit

Theresa looked at Fox and wondered what he wanted. Just visiting? He could of hung out with me during the day instead of just coming to viti at night! Theresa thought a bit angry. "Come in."  
Theresa and Fox stood looking at each other for a while before either of them spoke. "Uuhh, how was your night out with Sandy?" Theresa asked Fox.  
"It was great! I took her to the lobster shack and all of my favourite places. I took her to the Seascape and to the pier. It was really fun. She met most of your family too and the Bennetts. She enjoyed herself."  
"Wow, sounds like you two had quite a day." Theresa said her back facing Fox. She felt a tinge of jealousy and did not want him to see it. "Yeh, we really did." Fox said almost in a whisper. He looked at the back of Theresa. She seemed tense. Fox cleared his throat and asked her, "Theresa are you ok?"  
She turned around to face him and smiled.  
"Of course! Why do you ask?"  
"You seemed kinda weird this morning and just now your looking really tense."  
"No, there's nothing wrongg Fox. I swear I'm fine. But I am tired, so I think I'm gonna head to bed, ok."  
Fox looked at her. He was suspicious and Theresa knew she hadn't fooled him. After a while Fox got up from Theresa's bed as she lay down on it. He looked down at her with a look of concern on his face. Theresa turned her head the other way to avoid his gaze. Fox leaned down and kissed Theresa on the forehead.  
"Just remember that you don't have to hide anything from me Theresa. I'm here for you. Ok? Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Fox."  
Fox walked over to the door and glanced at Theresa over his shoulder. There was something that she wasn't telling him. She hadn't been herself lately. He opened the door and closed it quietly and made his way to his room. In his room Fox took off his shirt and pants and hopped into the bed weaing his boxers. Fox lay on his bed silently. Something is up with Theresa. What could it be?  
Just then, Fox heard a light knock on his bed. He looked to the door. He got up from his bed and walked over to the door and opened it. In front of him stood Theresa in her night gown. Theresa looked up at Fox. He wasn't wearing anything except his boxers. She pushed past Fox and walked into his bedroom. Fox closed the door and turned around to face Theresa. Theresa sat down on Fox's bed and exhaled heavily.  
"Resa, are you ok?"  
"Yeh, I'm ok. I'm sorry about earlier. It was rude of me to try and get rid of you like that. We haven't talked much and it's mostly my fault, you know? I've been pushing away because I've been so jealous of your relationship with Sandy. You just don't seem to have anymore time for me anymore."  
"Theresa, I'm really sorry. I haven't ment to ignore oyu or anything like that. I've been caught up with Sandy being home and she's wanting to do everything together since we haven't seen eachother so long. There's nothing going on between us though. We're friends. I really do appreaciate you and I'm sorry if I haven't showed it lately."  
Fox sat down beside Theresa and took her hand in his. He brought her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Theresa I'm sorry that--"  
"Shh, you don't have to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you."  
"How about we just call it even?"  
"Ok."  
Theresa and Fox sat there comfortable in each other's arms for a while before Theresa got up.  
"Well I guess I should get going then. Goodnight Fox."  
"Hey, you don't have to go, let's have a sleep over." Fox smiled at Theresa.  
Fox uncovered his bed and Theresa climbed in. He climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. He formed imaginary circles on her arm and they both began to drift off into sleep. "Fox, I love you."  
"I love you too, Resa," and they both fell asleep. 


End file.
